(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color processing device, a color processing method, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
Image input/output devices, such as a color printer, monitor, printing machine, and scanner, have different color reproduction characteristics for a color gamut and the like. Thus, in the case of transmitting/receiving colors between devices, it is necessary to achieve matching of color reproduction by correcting differences in color reproduction characteristics of the individual devices by performing color processing in a device-independent color space, the color processing including color gamut mapping in which colors in an input-side device are associated with colors in an output-side device.